


填补你的空洞

by Afra



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afra/pseuds/Afra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跟《好的梦》中的平行世界很像的平行世界，也就是神无毗桥时卡卡西失去了左眼，但之后在山洞中他没有被石块砸中，带土也没有被压在大石下面，自然也就没有后来的琳被植入三尾，水门老师也活得好好的。<br/>带土卡卡西交往中。设定是互攻，不过这篇是带卡肉，结尾时卡带起来了不过我没写【。大概是两人20岁左右的时候。<br/>……不要提逻辑好吗！我只是想写肉啦！【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	填补你的空洞

　　带土觉得，最近卡卡西似乎在刻意避开自己。

　　不过这个所谓“避开”的标准就很是微妙了，至少在旁人眼中，哪怕是与他们二人最为相熟的琳和水门老师看来，这段时间的带土和卡卡西的关系也仍旧是好到能穿同一条裤子上街，可毕竟是一天里除了睡觉洗澡尿尿外基本都黏在一起、甚至是在解决上述日常生理需求时也时不时黏在一起的俩，哪怕是卡卡西读书时速度慢了点下来他都能立马察觉，更何况是避开这种必须动用全身肢体的行为呢。

　　看吧，今天任务回家途中他就一直在看书，但每当带土凑近过去便会不着痕迹地错开角度，硬是不让带土跟他看到同一页上去。搞什么啊。

　　这家伙……难道是在难为情？带土如此怀疑，说起来，初次看黄色书籍时的卡卡西还是懂得什么叫尴尬的，带土至今都记得那次他闯进家里看见的卡卡西涨红了脸坐在餐桌边翻小黄书的场景。可这才过了多久，卡卡西就已进化为能光明正大手拿小黄书游荡于木叶街头的青年怪蜀黍了，过去他能收获多少少女的爱慕，现在就能碎掉多少楚楚可怜的少女心。就算面罩下的真颜再怎么引人遐想，跟他们同期的女孩子已经没有人执着于旗木家的汉子了，还有些年龄小点的女孩光是见到他就摆出一副敬而远之的表情。

　　提到这点带土真有股难以言明的既忧心又暗爽的情绪，殊不知作为常年跟卡卡西混在一起的奇妙人物就连他自己也渐渐被女孩子们列入不能随意接近之灰名单了。不过说到底，真会因这点琐事就跟他们拉开距离的人也都不过是陌生人罢了，就算再怎么被疏远也是不痛不痒的，既然不会影响到自己，那带土自然也就不可能留意。

　　反过来说也就是，卡卡西这微妙的回避态度能影响到他，他在意得都开始留心平时大多得过且过的事了。所以说卡卡西这样能在青天白日下面不改色读小黄书的家伙真会为自己在看的玩意儿而难为情？

　　……他半信半疑。疑是不觉得他会难为情，信是这的确挺像是在难为情，问题是两个都并非是基于他人而是基于他自己的判断，自然分不出该孰劣孰优了。

　　不过没关系，毕竟优势条件摆在那儿了，他可以试，随时。

 

　　这天他就趁卡卡西在餐桌边看书时伺机而动了好久，最终选定角度和时机悄悄从后方逼近，自然而然地趴到了椅背上，左手搭过卡卡西的肩膀垂在他胸前，“在看啥呢？”还如此明知故问道。

　　“……男主正跟女主告白。”卡卡西顿了一下才回答。

　　骗鬼哦。带土简直想翻白眼，我靠过来的时候你往前翻了多少页啊以为我没看到？不过真在口头上纠结这点肯定得没完没了，于是他贯彻了自己的先行动再思考精神，直接上手碾压了卡卡西的力道——或者说由于他不在乎书会破掉而卡卡西在乎，所以还算是挺顺当地就把页数翻了回去，我看看哦，他这么说着，定睛一看，然后——整个世界顿时便被他的脑内弹幕给淹翻了。

　　我……靠靠靠靠！

　　这是什么……！厨厨厨厨房play吗！？

　　带土瞠目结舌。

　　这家伙特么的刚才就是一边坐在[划掉]输了猜拳被迫负责洗碗的[/划掉]我背后一边看这玩意儿的吗……？！……这个闷骚！

　　一瞬掠过的纸张里满是裸体围裙，美好的腰腿线条，骚扰做饭中恋人然后把恋人做成了佳肴的男主人公，流理台上危险不要碰到头，汤要熬干了你怎么那么持久，灶上的余温炙烤恋人的背部带来新一轮快感，还有挑起奶油涂了对方满身还搓出柔软细腻的泡沫噢噢噢噢！！！

　　带土发出一阵无声的嚎叫。

　　——这个闷骚！

　　“啧放手。”

　　以上心理活动都是在数秒内完成的，因为刚被强迫着翻回了原本的页数，卡卡西便趁着带土一个晃神将书本合了起来，眼见着要溜。但显然他的欲盖弥彰没能拼过大宇智波祖传的优秀双眼，而带土是不会在这个当口乖乖放过他的……卡卡西从来不怕跟人打嘴仗，应该说这个人深谙口头挑衅与接招的技巧，而且往往能把对方——这个对方大多情况下都是带土本人——给说哑火了，而这自然就将导致一场恶战。卡卡西也不怕恶战，他时常也会更想通过打一架来解决问题，但他从不第一个出手，一定要等到带土火冒三丈地撸袖子准备战个痛，才得逞了一般还起手来，似乎这样他就能无辜一点，被别人问到时也可以说“是带土先挑事的”，带土以前很不爽他这一点，长大了点后就觉得纳闷了，你说从7岁左右开始就不会有人能为跟人打架而质问且责备他了吧，那卡卡西事到如今还这幅德性又是怎么回事呢？不过，虽然很罕见，但卡卡西偶尔也是会想回避争吵的，这种时候如果能把他留住你就占优了，而每到这时带土就庆幸自己点的是力量型而卡卡西点的却是敏捷型，至少当带土拦腰把他给抱住还压上体重时，卡卡西就算再怎么想跑也是动都动不了了。

　　“你干嘛啊！”

　　卡卡西有些不满地嚷嚷，但他声音里魄力不足，如果非要用个词语来诠释，那就是心虚——不过对于这点带土倒是没能很快反应过来了，他只是本能地觉得这个机会真好，怎么能放过呢，于是他就着这个半压在卡卡西背上的姿势，原本搭在对方胸前的左手向下摸索，直接探到了卡卡西的裆部去。

　　然后在卡卡西明显一僵的反应里，喃喃自语出了他一直很在意的事情，“我还以为你看黄书都没反应……这不好好地站着吗。”

 

　　卡卡西僵了好一会儿都没缓过劲来，停顿时间长到带土都开始怀疑自己是不是一不小心下手下重了，才有气无力地反驳，“很正常好吗……”

　　“那你还在街上看！你那裤子看得见的好吗！”

　　带土指的是身为男性一定会面对的“在尴尬的时间地点勃起”这么个问题。卡卡西现在是勃起着，但他才去洗过澡，出来时就穿了一件宽松的居家服，腿间撑起的小帐篷也就不那么扎眼了，但平日外出时他都是清一色的工作装，那个裤子虽算不上紧身却也是很贴身的，想了想卡卡西要是哪天在街上看小黄书看兴奋了……那画面简直精彩到不敢想。

 

　　“……我有没被看见关你什么事？”

　　“你倒是注意下自己的形象好不好！”

　　“……我都不在意了你还在意个什么？”

　　带土闭嘴了，他有些不高兴，环着卡卡西的劲道越发地大起来，面上表情大概也有些凶狠，卡卡西别过头来看了他一眼，似乎是觉得有点不妙了，顿时发力试图挣脱出去。他虽在力道上战不过带土，但爆发起来倒也还是有得一拼，带土没做好准备硬是被他给扯了起来，再差一步就能——

　　但卡卡西的动作却让带土更加不高兴了。我可是在为你着想哎！带土委屈地想。而且到底是为了什么在躲着我啊，我们不是在交往吗！想到这一点，带土甚至感到了愤怒。而卡卡西还在死命朝外挣脱——连抱都不让抱！？带土刹那间几乎是难以置信地怒火中烧了起来，他凶狠地一扑，就这么破坏了卡卡西的平衡，跟他一同向着地板倒下去。

 

　　“嘶——”

　　在就要与地板亲密接触的千钧一发之际，卡卡西努力变换了角度让肩膀代替脸砸到了上边去。他平日还算是个随和的人，不易发怒也不易动气，但面对带土时一切的冷静与好脾气都得打个折才行，突然被这么一扑就算是他也是会毛的，但当他有些光火地扭头瞪过去时，却也撞上了带土瞪过来的视线。他摔下来时仍然没有放开环在卡卡西腹部的双手，现在也扣得紧紧地，黑亮的大眼睛里写着满满地不满，大概他本人没意识到，但连嘴巴都微微地撅了起来，似乎下一秒就要淌出几滴委屈的泪水。

　　他蹭着卡卡西爬上来，手还环着不肯松开，布料的摩擦声与他一点点逼近的眼神就像计时器一样，遵循着刻度慢慢地软化了卡卡西的神经——直到他的脸颊蹭到了卡卡西的脸边——再往上一点，轻轻啄在卡卡西那紧闭的，再也无法睁开的左眼。

　　力道很柔很轻，跟方才还蛮力来蛮力去的带土甚至都不是一个画风。从左眼附近还传来了微弱的吮吸声，当带土的嘴唇从卡卡西的颊边移开，卡卡西便向后又拧了拧身子，用自己的嘴唇探过去触碰对方的。

　　他没法将面罩取下，带土接受了他隔着一块布的第一个吻后，就用鼻子和嘴将那块碍事的屏障给蹭掉，然后轻轻地啄着他的嘴角，直到卡卡西伸出舌头来将他的勾过去，才熨帖地缠在了一起。

　　“别躲着我啊……”

　　带土把脑袋埋在卡卡西的肩窝，有些可怜兮兮地咕哝。

　　他早就变嗓了，过去精神的少年音沉淀下来，混着恰到好处的沙哑，情绪却似乎比以前更好摸透了。被这么个大男人在耳边撒娇本应是挺恶心人的一件事的，但由带土来做就总是能让他如此心痒痒，忍不住想拥抱他、或是揉乱眼前直愣愣的刺头。不过他虽然这么想了，却并没有这么做，反而顺着手背摸了摸带土箍着自己的双手，将它们慢慢地揉开，然后把带土的左手提了上来，提到脸边，用嘴唇轻轻摩擦他因磕在地板上而显现出来的红痕。

　　带土感受到他做的一切，耐不住抬起头来，嘴唇微张着，像是得到了什么无言的许可或是就这么无言地被勾引了，他掰着卡卡西的肩膀让他翻过身来，而卡卡西也顺从地这么做了，于是他终于完全主动地亲吻了卡卡西，嘴唇抿着嘴唇，舌头勾着舌头，牙齿还会时不时地磕碰。明明彼此的呼吸都很顺畅，却还是觉得缺氧，鼻息喷在脸上似是滚烫，空气仿佛在升温，连耳朵都渐渐地什么也听不到了，除了晶亮的水声与对方和自己难以自制泄露出来的喘息，已经什么都听不清了。

　　“去哪儿？”

　　带土蹭着卡卡西裸露在外的肩膀问道。

　　“沙发……”

　　“？不好收拾吧？”

　　“也差不多该洗沙发套了。”

　　“那好。”

 

　　在带土去拿必需品时卡卡西就去了趟浴室，想着要先做个基本的清洗。成长真是不可思议，过去还比带土矮的他现在已高出了对方好几厘米。这不是他们第一次做，也不是他第一次当下面那个，最初带土似乎是喜欢后背式的，但自从发现为这几厘米的身高差与背入的姿势所限，实在是没法自然地够到卡卡西的眼睛后，他就钟意起了面对面的姿势。这是件好事，因为无论在上还是在下，卡卡西也喜欢面对面地办事。

　　等卡卡西回到客厅，带土把垫子都给整理好了，人则坐在沙发上一脸被放置play了的焦虑。

　　有点好笑，卡卡西边这么想边坐回了沙发上，一只手去揽带土的肩膀，于是闲着的另一只手腕就被带土大力攒住了，两边都在用力，带土把卡卡西往身下摁，卡卡西则将他朝自己怀中扣过来，结果就是两人一起滚在了沙发里。带土想去把面罩啃掉，卡卡西啧了一声，用手掌抵着他的脸偏开，自己双手抓着衣服下摆朝上掀起。

　　卡卡西的皮肤很白，肌肉也匀称有致，他平日里又包得紧实，现在再这样毫无顾忌地把衣服掀开，映在带土眼里几乎可以称得上炫目二字。他甚至有些不大敢下了重手地去触碰，直到布料揭过了他的双肩，露出脖子后，才凑上去轻轻地啃噬卡卡西的喉结，又在卡卡西难以抑制地发出颤抖时，再转而去亲吻他的下巴。卡卡西似乎有些恼羞成怒，刚脱下的衣服被他甩得挺远，然后他猛地抓住带土上衣的下摆，迅雷不及掩耳之势地使劲向上一掀，便直接把带土的整个脑袋都罩在了布料当中。

　　“什么什么？？！”

　　带土发出狼狈又模糊的惊呼，似乎没反应过来卡卡西究竟做了什么，两手在被罩住了的脑袋上挠来挠去，看着真是挺蠢的。

　　卡卡西此刻的心情就是六个点，“手举起来”，他只好这么说。

　　“噢？……哦……”

　　带土听话地将双手举高，虽然是卡卡西自己叫他这么做的，但就这么乖乖地照办了却让卡卡西更加地无言以对，然后就顺着他的动作帮他把衣服给脱掉了。

　　没了遮蔽视线的障碍，带土看着卡卡西将手上一团布料扔远，这才反应过来刚才究竟是发生了什么，顿时脸都黑了。

　　但卡卡西显然并不想跟他纠结在这个问题上，丢掉带土的衣服后，他就捧着带土的头把他拉近，慢悠悠地亲了上去，鼻翼还互相磨蹭着，让带土才冒头的尴尬就这么销声匿迹。他伸出手抚摸卡卡西的腰身，边在心里感叹手感真好，边用虎口卡着胯骨向下顺去，将裤子褪下……然后他也无言了。

　　……居然没穿内裤。

　　“你……”

　　“反正都要脱的。”

　　卡卡西无所谓地说。

　　……那你干嘛不直接裸着出来啊！还故意搞得这么情趣是图个什么啊！是说到底是从什么时候开始不穿的啦好在意！好在意啊！……而且就算装得再怎么云淡风轻也无法推翻你工口的本质了！你小黄书也看太多了！

　　带土在心中咆哮，面部肌肉都有点抽搐。但不得不承认他的确也被恰到好处地勾起来了，他亲吻着卡卡西的肩头，单手抚上卡卡西微勃的性器，缓缓地上下起来。卡卡西蹭了蹭他卡在自己肩窝里的脑袋，也伸手替他撸了起来。

　　亲过了肩膀，还舔了舔红色的暗部纹身，带土的嘴唇便渐渐向下挪移，先是抿了抿锁骨，卡卡西的乳头并不敏感，他便略过那两点，直直沿着两块胸肌的正中央舔舐下去。

　　“你好咸。”

　　听起来像是甜党对咸党的抱怨，天知道卡卡西怎么会这么想，大概他脑子里现在也是相当地不清不楚吧。

　　“是汗啊，蠢……啊、”

　　带土的唇舌抵达了卡卡西的腹部，如果说方才胸肌上的触感仅仅是带土的唇舌所能带来的酥痒，那被描摹腹肌与肚脐时的感触就微妙又激烈到难以形容了。他一只手不由自主地抓紧带土的臂膀，努力将似是要被开膛破肚的错觉收回丹田之中，身体向内蜷缩，直到带土在一次发出了水声的亲吻后用舌尖沿着人鱼线描绘下去，才颤抖着又将身体展开，颈子拉出漂亮的弧度，银发在垫子上难耐地磨蹭，沙沙作响。然后在带土吮吸着右侧人鱼线之下的大腿根部时，再次无法自制地发出短促的呻吟，就像要将刺激的源头埋藏起来一般，全身都瑟缩着向右侧躺。

　　既然这个人侧卧了过去，那带土就用左手继续照顾他的性器，右手则贴到了他的尾椎处，这双手是温暖而厚实的，它们能让卡卡西进一步地放松下来，而嘴也没闲着，左侧的腰线在他面前紧绷着，他便再次俯下身去，像是含着那块皮肤一般柔缓地吮吸，大致重复到第三次时，便被卡卡西猛地翻过身来的暴动给打断了。

　　卡卡西的气还没喘匀，他皱着眉头向带土瞪来，但不够清明的眼神明显削弱了其中的责难，他的眼角泛红，那抹红色在白皙的皮肤上实在是过于地显眼了，而它似乎还蔓延在他那陈旧的伤疤之上，就像那旧创又因他的缘由而被撕扯开了一般。

　　这景致让他在不同的层面上情难自禁了起来，他停下了一切的动作，只是再次蹭到卡卡西的脸边，抚摸他的鬓角，然后又将亲吻烙印在左眼上边。他好想卡卡西能再将左眼撑开对他眨上一眨，但若真的将那两片眼皮拨开，那他莫不是会见到一个无底的黑洞吗？

　　只有这件事……只有这一点，至今都让他如此惧怕与恐慌，光是想起便会因苦涩而难过得泫然欲泣。卡卡西的左眼与伤疤是他的警钟与准绳，我有为失去了左眼的他做了些什么吗？他会这样向自己发问。我有强大到足以保护自己的同伴吗？他会反反复复地如此质疑。

　　那难道是卡卡西在束缚着他吗？他偶尔也会这么想。他会假设，如果我用自己的左眼填补了卡卡西的空缺，如果我在卡卡西救了我过后也同样地能够拯救他的生命，那我是否会因还清了这份恩情而变得安心呢？

　　或许会吧。

　　这是他得出的结论。但或许他并不是因还清了欠着卡卡西的债而感到舒心，而是或许只有那样，他才能明白自己并不是一无是处，才能堂堂正正地面对他至今夸下的一切海口。而填补了卡卡西的空洞与拯救了卡卡西的生命这两件事，一定会成为他在或许可能度过的漫长黑夜当中，唯二的自豪。

 

　　卡卡西将身体放松，安静地任由他就这么磨蹭了好一会儿，等到带土终于愿意将头抬起，才第一次抬手揉乱了他的黑发，像是察觉了他的想法，并以不打扰他的态度将安慰与认同给予了他那样。卡卡西的眉眼弯出并不常见的弧度……他本就没那么爱笑，不戴面罩的微笑就更稀罕了，看得带土几乎呆在原地。

　　“你不继续了？”

　　他还这么说。带土抿了抿嘴唇，忍不住又去跟他亲上一亲。

　　“继续啊……”

　　带土跪在卡卡西的两腿之间，他拿过润滑剂，倒下一大坨在手心里捂着，还揉了揉，似乎这样就能让它更为温暖和软和，然后才先用一根濡湿的手指慢慢没入卡卡西的后穴。卡卡西随着他的动作缓缓吸气，直到指头没入到不能更深时才停下，再叹气一般轻轻呼出。带土在他适应后开始转动指头，他就闭上了眼睛，带土一直不大理解这个，闭上眼睛后的异物感难道不会更明显吗？又怎么可能用这种方式来放松？但一想到卡卡西或许正是借此在仔细地感觉体内他的动作……他又觉得脸红。

　　第二根手指也顺当地推进去了，第三根手指进入时卡卡西似乎被碰到了很刺激的哪里，喉咙里泄出闷哼，眉头也一皱又一皱地。然后他终于又睁开眼睛，左手探过去由下至上地抚摸带土的分身，还将顶端包覆在掌心中轻轻地揉了揉，似乎是在告诉他，我已经准备好了。

　　这家伙……

　　虽然好像有哪里不太对，但带土总觉得自己是被挑衅了，他磨着后槽牙，将分身抵在卡卡西的股间，一手卡着他的腰身，不容分说地将自己往里推送。他的动作并不快，但足够强硬，就这么一没到底，卡卡西对此几乎完全无法抵抗，双腿颤抖着收拢，将带土夹在其中，他还在压抑声音，却也无法完全抑制住，它们化作低沉的闷哼，传入带土耳中就如邀请。于是他在深处停留了很久，并且仍在用力，似乎在试验究竟能到达怎样的内里那般。卡卡西被他激得仰起头，嘴巴微张着，连距离结合处最远的发丝都在发抖。这似乎有些超出他的容量了，但他的双腿却更紧地环绕着带土，脚后跟还无力地抵在带土的后腰处，像是渴求着更深、更无可辩驳的填补。他攒住带土放在他腰间固定他的左手，抚摸他的手心和腕间的脉络，并在那只左手向上移动到小腹时，不顾因敏感带被悉心触碰而过分高扬的心境，颤抖着将它按住，像是要将自己的核心也放在那双手中一样。

　　“呜……！”

　　难得由他而不是带土发出这种犹如啜泣的呻吟，惹得带土也一阵情动。他将自己拔出一些，再强硬地推进去，最初的速度是很慢的，随后再慢慢加快，他发出粗重的喘息，将卡卡西的腿架到肩头，舌头滑过他的大腿内侧，随后在卡卡西情不自禁地撸动起自己的分身时，将手掌张到最大，像在感受他的生命一般，细细地抚摸他锻炼得精瘦又修长的，矫健又美丽的身躯。

　　“卡卡西……”

　　他近乎无自觉地呼唤着。

　　“卡卡西……”

　　“……卡卡西——”

　　一遍又一遍地。直到卡卡西不规则地发出一下又一下大声的喘息，左手环过他渐渐下倾、此刻已离得相当之近的身躯，扣住他的肩膀将他拉入自己怀里，并在一次近到就在双方耳边的、对彼此的呼唤当中，终于一同抵达了最高潮。

 

 

　　『这个要求似乎让她沉默了。原本和煦的笑容消失不见，在他忧心起了是否进展得太快时，却瞅见一片红晕正在她白皙的面颊上蔓延。她坐在沙发上，难堪地抿着嘴巴，眉头也轻轻皱起。然后她开口说——』

　　太糟糕了。简直糟糕透顶啊。

　　带土缩在沙发中，眼睛睁大瞪视书页，他甚至忍不住抖腿，却又觉得自己是不是躁动得过了头，抖几下又将动作抑住，然后又憋得更加难以忍受，就这么恶性循环起来。

　　上回他没能抓住机会问清卡卡西躲着他的理由，不过后来再也没有这种情况了，他便不再在意。这天他们度过了一个平静的周末，卡卡西临时被他在暗部的后辈给叫了出去，离开时便将之前读得津津有味的小黄书倒扣在了茶几上。毕竟都是男人，他闲得无聊便随手拿过来看起。这一看就不得了了，过去还只是让人兴奋的文字顿时变得活色生香起来，无论是沙发、浴室这样的地点，还是润滑剂、安全套这样的用具，乃至于皮肤白皙这样随处可见的形容词和皱眉这样再常见不过的动作都让他心跳不已。等等这女主真不是按着卡卡西造出来的！？要是有个思路清晰的人在身边便能一秒打断带土这狂飙的逻辑联系，但现在他就一个人，只好继续风中凌乱地狂奔下去。当看到女主勉为其难地答应男主口交的要求时，他就想起自己还从没试过口交，于是自然地联想到卡卡西给自己口交的画面，想到他平日里幽黑凄厉的右眼因泛着水光而软化下来，想到唇舌与微凉的指尖触碰柱体与囊袋的感觉，整个人都跟被蒸熟了一般大汗淋漓起来。

　　而此刻——就刚刚好在这个瞬间，一只要命的手臂从背后搭上他的肩膀，一把慵懒又低沉的声线炸在他的耳边，“在看什么呢”，还如此明知故问道。

　　带土好不容易才压下直冲到喉头的惨叫，猛地合上书页闪到一遍，便见卡卡西正撑在沙发靠背上，懒洋洋地盯着他，然后视线耐人寻味地一寸寸下移，最后与他的裆部相接，随即慢悠悠地开口。

　　“什么啊，”

　　他一字一顿，还好整以暇地露出笑容。

　　“——这不好好地站着吗。”

 

　　“……”

　　带土浑身颤抖。

　　这家伙……

　　——这家伙……！！！

 

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 然后卡卡西就如带土所愿地给他口交，在口交结束后又把他给推倒了。卡带达成。可喜可贺可喜可贺【什么鬼  
> 说到土哥的声音……不得不说一句，虽然动画已经将潘慧美姐姐固定成仔土的声优了，但我绝对是小森创介派啊……！那个声质跟成年土的声音简直是无缝衔接……！而且真的好好听的！被压在大石下边时那种虚弱又断断续续的声音也绝壁是小森创介更美啊……！而且男孩子变声期我记得不就在十四五岁吗……暗部篇里卡卡西到了二十岁才换声优也真是个无处可吐的槽点……虽然也就只差了几岁……但就算是想达成正太这一萌点也不要随便就歪曲生物法则嘛OJL
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 觉得土哥大概是不喜欢戴套的那种，肉贴肉而且还射在对方里面真的很爽；卡卡西可能是下意识想戴套，但如果对方是带土而带土又不想带的话也就无所谓了。不过卡卡西还是会想，要是就这么养成了H不戴套的习惯会不会不大好啊，可他又不能说出“我就无所谓了，你要是跟别人做尤其是妹子的时候可一定得戴套啊”这种不读空气的话来，所以……在攻带土的时候，他都会记得戴套的。  
> ……不过大概没什么用就是了【。


End file.
